super_spooky_best_friendsfandomcom-20200214-history
Beefy (Faccia's 1st form)
Beefy '''or '''Specimen 11, is the manager of a famous fast food restaurant. The beef that he puts in the hamburgers is 100% beef, with a taste of sulfur (0% child meat), WHICH IS VERY GOOD. Appearance Beefy has the appearance of a floating demon without eyes. Sometimes he wears pixelated sunglasses to be less creepy to his friends, and puts an "Obey" hat to be MLG. Personality Specimen 11 is very nice and kind ! He dislikes a bit when people say he looks like a demon, as he has no wings, hooves, tail or demon trident. Relationships SCP-999 : Beefy considers SCP-999 as "The cutest SCP I have ever seen, he's really kind and loves tickle-wrestling, candies, and Necco waffles". Don't be mean with the Ticke Monster, or else you will die. Warpyro : Beefy thinks that "His walking style rivalizes Specimen 420's sweg level ! Also, as a Specimen, he makes good progresses and is very nice to talk to." Schmidkalkan : Beefy and Schmid both like Splatoon, Crypt of the NecroDancer, pixel art and epic OSTs. Also, that's not only why they're good friends. Teacup Terry : Beefy officially became Teacup Terry's senpai during the night of 06-19-2015, at 10:25 pm. At first he was a bit "meh", but some days after he was completely fine with it. He even has adopted a child, you can see it in the gallery. Iskaldur : Ben being Iskaldur's husband, Beefy has a lot of respect towards her. When Specimen 11 saw that Iskaldur was on DeviantArt, with some other friends too, he joined few days later. Ben : Beefy and Ben sometimes invite each other to drink Mountain Dew, eat Doritos and watch wrestling on TV. They're good friends because Specimen 6 had quite an unlucky life, that's why Beefy wants to make him happy. Sweg Lord : The allmighty Sweg Lord taught Beefy the martial arts of sweg, how to 360, 720 and even 3600 noscope scrubs, and many other sweggy proskillz. They both have horns and work at Spooky's House, so they're sweg friends. Bed Head Zed : Beefy finds him sweggy and cool, so why wouldn't they be friends ? Doraemon : They both like Touhou, Beefy also finds he's a good friend to talk to. Doraemon wants to kill everybody in the world to achieve peace, which Beefy sometimes finds a bit strange. Shruk : shruk is da gr8 ogrelord end beefy is a sweg lord so dem be fwendz FacciaBianco : she is Beefy's childhood friend, so they know a lot about each other. Power To make everything. Sweg Lord taught him how to 360 noscope scrubs liek a baws. Beefy's able to cook as many burgers as he wants. As a Specimen, one of his abilities consist into making doors disappear, fortunately these reappear after some moment. Quotes "Holy sheet !" "*eats beef* *eats more beef* *eats even more beef* *BenceBexio eats 11's beef* *Beefy eats BenceBexio's beef* *Doomstar incinerates beef* *Beefy eats incinerated beef*" "All aboard the kek train !" "We have the beef. We always do. We have a fast-food for it." "So, may Sweg Lord be with us." "WHERE ?!" "wat" "HUEUHUEHEUEHUE" "Wanna beef ?" "TASTE THE BEEF." Trivia * He can quite show a protective behavior against someone that would threaten his boss Spooky. * Everyone think that he has no eyes, but in fact, Beefy has very sunken ones. * In the past, his horns were white. Nowadays he puts sulfur on his horns to give them a sweggy golden tint. * He quite dislikes wearing clothes. * Is sometimes obsessed with beef. * He has summoned a terrible creature upon posting his 666th comment. * Beefy has a true form to unlock this form, he must eat 9,999 hamburgers with sulfur, A big buff cheeto puff, and his sempi's love will unlock this form making him the ultimate sweg god. Gallery King Beefy.png|Beefy trying to be as knightly as Spooky Specimen Kawa11.png|Beefy wanting to be kawaii Over9000.png|Beefy imitating Horatio Caine Lel.png|A screenshot showing Beefy accepting to be Terry's senpai Mah babeh.png|Beefy's adopted child Super beef.jpg|Beefy's true form Category:Badass Category:Cute Category:Senpai Category:Sexy Category:Swag Category:Sweg Category:Swegverse